


Lonely in Gorgeous

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Genderqueer Character, Medival AU, Princess AU, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Lonely in Gorgeous

**Summary:** Some girls need their Princess Charming.

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Friendship, Adventure, Romance

* * *

 

_Once upon a time there was a Princess who lived in an ivory tower._

_It was a very nice tower, filled with laughter and food and everything the princess wanted. Yet it lacked one thing: a true friend. The princess spent every night dreaming of a friend, one whom she could share her secrets and laughter with. Yet days past, and she aged, and grew to be more and more friendless every year._

_So, upon her twenty-second year, the princess decided to make a wish: she wished for someone to save her from the tower she could never escape, and send her on an adventure…_

“Princess Asami, please wake up!”

 

Asami Sato, Princess of the United Republic, jerked up from her bed, snorting as she tossed a long, tangled lock of hair from her face. Her eyes were bleary, and all she wanted to do was sleep. “Why do I need to get out of bed?” Asami groaned.

 

“Because Princesses should not laze about all day, milady,” the maid replied.

 

Asami snorted, quite an unlady like sound. “I don’t see why _I_ can’t sleep all day. It’s not as if I’ll do anything around this tower.”

 

“But Princess, you’ve got guests.” Asami perked up. “Suitors from the four neighboring nations!” Asami’s frown returned and she flopped back down into bed, pulling to duvet over her head.

 

“I’d rather sleep.”

 

“Milady, don’t be so difficult!” the maid ordered. “Emperor Hiroshi has ordered you up and out of bed!” With a quick hand, the maid snatched the thick cover off of Asami, tossing it aside. “Now, up, up, up!”

 

Next thing Asami knew, she was being hurried into her bathroom. “Undress and I’ll finish fixing your bath,” the maid said. Asami nodded and shrugged off her bed clothes, discarding them in a pile.

 

“Ah, she wakes!” a maid with chocolate brown hair. She had a light smile on her face, and when Asami saw her, she embraced her.

 

“Pema!” Asami exclaimed. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

 

“As am I. Now get into that bath before the water cools, Asami, and I’ll comb your hair.” The next few minutes were spent in relaxed silence, with Pema’s hands working out the tangles and knots in Asami’s mane of jet hair, and Asami scrubbing herself raw. “Are you excited?” Pema asked, breaking the quiet calm.

 

“Not at all. I _hate_ meeting men like this,” Asami replied, scrubbing beneath her nails. “Especially since father only wants a political alliance.”

 

“Perhaps you’ll meet someone… pleasant,” Pema offered, expertly working the teeth of the comb through a rough patch. The hair fell free in loose locks and Pema set to working them in her hands, turning them to thick braids. “Maybe someone you can learn to care for.”

 

Asami sighed, frowning. “I’d much rather have _adventure_ than marriage.” She crossed her arms.

 

“Well, it’ll be an adventure to get you into all those fussy clothes,” Pema teased. Asami giggled and splashed a bit of water on Pema. “Now, get out. I know that water’s cooled, and His Majesty will be expecting us soon.”

 

With Pema’s help, Asami toweled herself off, rubbing her skin until it was pink and felt raw. She soothed the dull ache with lotions, anointing her body to smell as feminine as possible, despite her continuous grumbling. “Now for that dress,” Pema sighed.

 

The dress was made of lush green silks, modeled after the high seams and stylish fashions of the West. The skirt itself hugged Asami’s hips, revealing her white stockings from mid tight down on the left, and dragging on the floor on the right. The bodice was flashy too: a low cut top that bared the tops of breasts and puffy sleeves that cinched at her wrists. A corset accompanied to outfit, squeezing her middle into an hourglass. “What a sight,” Pema sighed, smiling. “You look just like Her Majesty.”

 

Asami smiled, fingering a braid. “Do I?” she whispered. She didn’t feel as brave as her mother, Empress Atsuko, and certainly not as beautiful.

 

“Truly,” Pema whispered. “I’d dare to say you _rival_ her.’ Asami let the words sink in. “Now, let’s finish your hair.”

 

Asami sat down at her vanity mirror with Pema behind her. With quick twists, Pema undid the still damp braids, letting them fall into springy ringlets. “Pins?” Pema asked. Asami passed her a handful of hairpins and Pema placed them between her lips, working and twisting the coils up into a bouncy up-do. She left a few handing down to frame Asami’s face. “Ta-da!”

 

“Well, I look like a princess,” Asami said, smiling. She couldn’t help but feel happy: after all, she did feel pretty.

 

“Because you are,” Pema ribbed. “Oh! One last thing.” Pema leaned over Asami and snatched a small pot of color. “Purse your lips.” Asami did and Pema dipped her finger into the color. She rubbed it onto Asami’s lips, coloring them a deep, luscious red. “Now you look like you’ll net us a fine prince.”

 

Asami rolled her eyes and scooted back, standing up. She stepped into her slippers and exhaled. “I suppose we should go, right?”

 

Pema crossed the room and opened the door, motioning towards the long spiral staircase. “After you, Princess.”

 

\--

 

“Ah, finally!” Emperor Hiroshi exclaimed, crossing his legs. He was seated, front and center, in the Throne Room, the ten rings on his fingers glinting in the morning light. “What hope have I for a daughter who is timely?”

 

“None, I suppose,” Asami answered smartly, lips pressed into a thin line. “None, I suppose.”

 

“Well, hurry up. Your suitors will be here soon. I’d like them to _think_ you’re… presentable.”

 

Asami threw a glance at Pema and sighed. “Yes father.” She quickly ascending to a shorter throne on his left, and settled into the hard backed seat.

 

They sat in a tense silence, Asami fighting hard to drum her fingers against the chair arm. _I hope they’re not too bad_ , she thought, sighing internally. The last thing she needed wa another mean male in her life. Her father was enough for two unlikable men.

 

Suddenly, horns sounded. Asami drew her glance up to the double doors at the back of the room. “His Excellency and Majesty of the Earth Kingdom Courts, Prince Wu!” The doors flew open and a dozen women, all clad in stiff silks, came running and cartwheeling in. Flower petals filled the air, the strong scent of lotus blooms, and gauzy ribbons danced about. Behind the precession was a tall, thin male with a cape lined with fur. His hair was swept to one side, slick and shiny, and his clothes, more Western than the dancers, immaculate.

 

The next few minutes, after the dancer’s and music was quelled, were spend announcing Wu’s accomplishments: battles, monetary worthy, and the like. Asami wasn’t impressed by anything stated: it just made him seem like a jerk. Fortunately, it ended after ten minutes, and a collective sigh filled the room.

 

“Hello, Princess!” He knelt, sweeping his arm out. “Don’t let my reputation intimidate you. I’m still human just like everyone else. Only more human, like, extra human, or, hmm…” he paused. “Ah, _superhuman_.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Asami sighed, quirking an eyebrow. “Welcome to the United Court. I look forward to dining with you in the Great Hall this evening.”

 

“And I look forward to wooing you, my lovely lady.” Wu winked and Asami felt somewhat disgusted, and very much so undressed.

 

“From the Air Nation, Air Acolyte Abbot Shung!” Shung entered more quietly, by himself. While not royalty is any sense, he was a political leader, one of the few mouthpieces for the peaceful Air Nomads. ASami instantly liked him: he looked like he was always laughing. Yet she felt no attraction towards the male: he was older than her father, and that unnerved her.

 

“Hello, milady. It’s very nice to be in your company,” he bent down, sleeves sweeping the ground. “A gift for you, Princess.” He stood back up, hands cupped. In them sat a delicious looking tart. The scent was wholly unfamiliar, but tantalizing nonetheless.

 

A guard came and took it from him, and a short man next to him- the Royal Food Taster- broke off a piece, popping it in his mouth. When he stood five minutes, still healthy, they presented the treat to her. She took it and, breaking off a dainty bit, popped the pastry in her mouth. “Oh my,” she said, chewing slowly. “It’s so good!”

 

“We call it a fruit pie. It’s made from Moon peaches, a fruit well known to our region,” Shung explained.

 

“It’s wonderful!” Asami said, smiling. “I’d love for you to show our kitchen staff how to prepare such a treat.”

 

“It would be an honor,” Shung said, stepping back. Wu frowned, muttering about how he should have brought a gift himself.

 

“From the Fire Nation, Lord Zuko!” The man that entered was a distinguished elderly gentleman, tall with a pointed beard. Asami felt mildly frightened by him: enough that she didn’t even notice the lengthy description of all his titles. By the time thye were over, he had knelt and introduced himself, which had her father nudging her, urging her to speak.

 

“Ah, uh… Welcome to the court, Lord Zuko. I… Welcome.” Her father sighed, and Asami could feel her cheeks heat up.

 

“Introducing Prince Ulva of the Water Tribes!” A young man with toffee colored skin entered. He had short hair the color of wet earth, and pointed, elfin ears. Asami wasn’t surprised: it was a well known fact that the Water Tribes were the descendants of Yōsei, the magical beings that first formed the Water Nation. More mysterious though was the velvet mask he wore. It covered his eyes and the upper part of his nose, leaving cheek and lips free. It made Ulva a mystery.

 

And Asami _loved_ mysteries.

 

“I bid you good day, Princess Asami. It is an honor to be in your court, and in your very presence,” Ulva said, voice like honey. Asami blushed hard and nodded.

 

“It’s wonderful to have you here. I welcome you to my home,” she finished. “And all of you, thank you for your presence.”

 

“So, when do I get to propose to the lovely gem in front of us?” Prince Wu asked, slicking back his hair.

 

 _Hopefully never_ , Asami thought.

 

\--

 

Dinner was an immaculate feast of imports from all four nations: Wild rice from the Air Nation’s terraced countryside, sea steaks and five-flavor soup from the Water Nation,  succulent roast duck, crisp vegetable wraps, and Jook from the Earth Kingdom and smoked meats and flaming fire flakes from the Fire Nation. Asami’s own United Republic gave up the beverages: fresh lychee juice, delicious apple punch, and sweetened teas mixed with honey.

 

The meal, served over ten courses, was filling, keeping Asami’s mouth busy with chewing as opposed to talking. Prince Wu didn’t seem to care: he chat regardless of Asami’s disinterested expression or blatant dislike. He seemed set on winning her hand.

 

Zuko and Shung chatted with one another, trading stories of their nations and travels. The Fire Lord now projected similar sense of peace, inner and outer, that soothed Asami’s image of him. When he passed her the dumplings- a staple in the Fire Nation- she realized he was on her side, and had no true intent to marry her. That made dinning on his nation’s cuisine far easier.

 

The enigma of the Water Nation Prince remained. Ulva had said little during the meal, choosing to keep his mask on. He ate in healthy portions, filling his plate each time a new course came around.

 

“So, Prince Ulva,” Asami said, ignoring Wu’s constant chatter. “Tell me, do you enjoy Princedom?”

 

Ulva paused, setting down his chopsticks. “Quite a lot. It allows me to travel a lot, and adventure around with my polardog, Naga.”

 

Asami’s eyes lit up. “You go on adventures?”

 

“Lots of them,” Ulva answered, taking a long drink of juice. “I’ve been all over the world, even to the Western regions.”

 

Asami couldn’t dream of leaving her tower, nevertheless other places. Sure, she had her books, but they paled in comparison to the idea of new places. “I’d love to come with you!” she exclaimed impulsively. She realized she was on her feet, leaving forward, and seated herself before her father took notice. “I mean… it sounds like a grand time.”

 

Conversation after that became easy for Asami: Ulva occupied the rest of dinner, even during the acrobatic performance and the dances. Fortunately, Asami wasn’t passed around to the rest of the aristocracy present at court: she sat at the head of the Great Hall, watching with bored eyes.

 

“Have you chosen yet?” Emperor Hiroshi asked, leaning over from his own seat. “Your mother and I are… curious.”

 

“Not yet,” Asami replied. “I haven’t even gotten to know them, father.”

 

His hand clenched into a tight fist. “You must think of your duty, Asami. It is to the throne, not your desires.”

 

“That’s ridiculous father,” she state, turning in her seat. “I matter more than the next leader!”

 

“You’re being stupid child. This country is more valuable than you, a _daughter_ , ever will be.” The words stung, and Asami had to bit her red lips to keep from crying. “Now sit here and try to look appealing. Maybe one of your suitors will pity you enough to take on such a willful child.”

 

\--

 

“I hate him!” Asami exclaimed, tossing her corset to the floor.

 

Pema was helping her undress, actively listening as Asami fumed. “A ‘willful child’! Bah, how dare he say that?”

 

“He _is_ the Emperor, Asami,” Pema sighed. “He has the right to be a jerk.”

 

“Perhaps, but not to me!”

 

“I agree,” Pema said, nodding. “He doesn’t see your worth though. Perhaps one of those gentleman will?”

 

Asami shrugged. “I hope not. I have no desire to marry at this age.”

 

“You _are_ 22,” Pema noted.

 

“How old were you when you married Chancellor Tenzin?” Asami said, stepping out of her skirt. Pema passed her a slip and she took off her shirt, trading garb for garb.

 

“I was a bit older, but not much. Love for us was different though: Tenzin wasn’t always aristocracy. We used to be regular middling citizens, living our lives out in the Air Nation’s countryside.” Asami often forgot that her Lady-in-Waiting hailed from outside the country. Pema had been present for so long that Asami couldn’t picture a time without her _in_ the castle even.

 

“Do you love him?” she whispered.

 

“Enough to have four children,” Pema teased. “Tenzin is… he’s the wind beneath my wings.” She smiled fondly. “I couldn’t ever imagine not happening.”

 

“I don’t know if that will ever happen to me,” Asami whispered. “I don’t think I want to love a man like that.”

 

Pema nodded. “You’ll figure it out in your own time, dear. Love isn’t to be rushed: it’ll come when _you’re_ ready, in whatever form you desire.”

 

Asami managed a small smile. “Thank you, Pema.” She hugged her tightly, sighing into her sweet smelling hair.

 

“Now, it’s time for young ladies to retire.” She patted the bed, smiling. “I even had the maids bring up hot water bottles for the sheets.

 

“Okay, okay. You can retire: I can braid my hair and put everything away.”

 

“Good night, Asami,” Pema said, turning towards the door. She exited and shut it behind her, latching the door shut for the night.

 

Grumbling, Asami plopped down onto her vanity bench. She began to tedious process of braiding her hair: she knew that tomorrow, Pema wouldn’t have enough time to clean her up and do her hair, not like today. The Princes and Lords would need her constant attention, or so her father would urge.

 

“I wish I could leave her like Ulva did, and go on some kind of grand adventure. With dragons and thieves, dwarves and trolls and… magic.” They were things she’d read of, of course, but thing she desired so deeply. “But I’m stuck in this dumb tower.”

 

 _Ping!_ Asami looked up. A rock had smacked into her mirror, cracking the glass in the left corner. “W-Who’s there?” she called. She reached under the bench and withdrew a short knife, hand shaking as she grasped it. “Show yourself you… you c-cretin!”

 

A bundle of fabric flew into the window, landing on the floor in a heap. “A little help here?” a muffled voice asked. Asami approached, knife first.

 

Fortunately, the bundle untangled itself, revealing an unmasked face. Although Asami hadn’t seen it earlier, she knew who it was: Ulva.

 

“Prince Ulva!” Asami hissed. “What are you doing here?!”

 

Ulva smiled, slowly rising to his feet. “I’m rescuing you, fair maiden.”

 

“What?!” Asami asked. “What do you mean ‘rescueing’ me?! I’m safe!”

 

“But bored,” Ulva countered.

 

“Yes, but… well, that doesn’t matter!”

 

“Wanna escape from here?” Ulva asked. “We can go on an adventure.”

 

 _Adventure_. The word Asami craved to live out.

 

“But… you’re royalty! We can’t just _leave_ our homes like that!” Asami sputtered. “I’m a _Princess_! I can’t fight or… or use magic or… or anything! I can pin my hair up and write nice letters!”

 

“Sweetie, I’m a royal: I can do whatever I want.” Ulva gave a hearty laugh, bright blue eyes twinkling. “Now, do you want an adventure, Asami Sato?”

 

Asami nodded. “Yes!” she answered impulsively. “I’ll pack my bag.”

 

“No need,” Ulva answered. “We’ll get clothes a few towns away. Now, are you sure?”

 

Asami looked around. The tower had _always_ been her home, from the day she was born to now. It was familiar, cozy: it housed her own library, private kitchens, and the few friendly maids that she’d come to exist alongside with. Leaving it meant leaving her entire life behind, yet the thought of a _real_ adventure was… amazing.

 

“Yes,” Asami stated. “I’m sure.”

 

“Good then,” Ulva said, stepping forward. He pulled Asami near to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. “Hang on then.”

 

“Wait, what?” Asami began, peering out the window. “Where are we going?”

 

“On an adventure. It starts with us leaving your tower, milady.” Ulva tugged on something: a length of rope , dangling from the top of the tower. A shiny silver hook was caught on a ledge, securing the rope from roof to ground. “We’re going rappelling.”

 

“R-Rappelling?” Asami’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Hang on!” With that, Ulva gave Asami a coy smirk, winked and threw them both from the window, sending them spiraling through the night air and down the tower wall, Asami’s screams piercing the night.


End file.
